Michael Schomer
'Michael Schomer '(born December 14, 1990) A.K.A Schomes is a commentator who, after several years of being a regular face in commentary requests, started in 2015 with favorable reception to his own commentaries and was a member of Federation of the Exalted, which merged with Order of the Dimwitted Doves, until he decided to leave ever since CFC fans attacked him for criticizing CFC's CGI, as well as feeling like he was never valued in the group. Until then, he came back to Federation of the Exalted in May 2016 after its revival. Avatars * Choji Akimichi (Naruto) Main * Caster (Fate/Zero) * Rider (Fate/Zero) * Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Boba Fett (Star Wars) * Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Rokusho (Medabots) Commentaries he requested List of commentaries requested by Michael Schomer Commentaries List of commentaries by Michael Schomer People who commentated on him * Ephromjos * Roaring Thunder Pursuit * TeenGohanFighter Trivia * He often jokes that he is the Boba Fett of the Commentary Community. * Outside of commentaries, Michael Schomer reviews movies, most notably a long running feature on the films of Hayao Miyazaki. * Before he used his actual name as his username he was known as CoolSamurai5. Back in 2009, he was involved in drama between him and comic book reviewer blowshimselfupdude/BrowncoatEric, which got so bad that one of blowshimselfupdude's fans wished he made a video killing himself so they can cheer and laugh. * He is close friends with AzumangaDiohFan101, Blazin'rants, galeforce3192, and Nightmare Kagamine. He is also friends with SavageBroadcast, Ponder Sprocket, Kayden Marx, and Scarlet Otaku. * Shortly after his One Shot on The Queen Diclonius, Queen Diclonius told him to go die in a ditch and that the world would be better off without him. * Despite being told he is a good person, he often feels like he isn't and has a tendency of being needlessly hard on himself. He even feels like he was never respected and valued by anyone in the CC to begin with, like he outlived his usefulness and because of that he is cast aside by them. * He was the final person to be accepted into Federation of the Exalted before it merged with Order of the Dimwitted Doves prior to the group being revived. * He got to ask anime voice actress Cherami Leigh a question at an Anime Central panel in 2015. * In the comments of Roaring Thunder Pursuit's first response to Galeforce3192, RTP wished death on him and called him a waste of life. * When the backlash with the CFC fans got as bad as it did, he considered suicide believing hardly anyone would care if he was dead. * In his commentary on Logan he revealed he is autistic. * For months he was joking around he was an undercover member of B.O.P * He got to not only ask voice actress Monica Rial, but also Erica Mendez, and Erica Lindbeck a question at different panels at Anime Central in 2016. He also was able to have a picture with Erica Mendez * He also got an autograph from Patrick Seitz, as well as got a picture with him. He also got a picture with Monica Rial! The next day Monica actually responded to him on Twitter. External links His YouTube page His Facebook page His Google+ page Category:Commentators Category:F.o.X Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Autistics Category:Reviewers Category:American Commentators